The Stargazer Chronicles
by Vardy
Summary: The writers gave up on Isabel and Alex - I haven't. Here is their story, beginning the night of the prom. TBC...
1. Coming Together - Breathless

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

** **

COMING TOGETHER 

Part One – Breathless 

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "Breathless" by The Corrs.So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.This is the first instalment of what I like to call "The Stargazer Chronicles," and begins on the night of the prom.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.Feedback will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.If you love what I'm doing, tell me.If you have any suggestions, tell me.If you hate what I'm doing, tell me.(Get the idea?)Also, this is my first attempt at including a song in my fic – let me know what you think.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Isabel POV - Breathless

_//Go on go on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Come on [echo...]_

_ _

_Hey... yeah...//_

I kissed him, and I saw my future.And then I looked at him, and I saw all of the love in the universe shining in his eyes.It left me breathless.

I don't know why I fought it so hard, for so long.We're so right together.We fit.We belong.

He grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek as he dragged me off the dance floor."Come with me," he whispered as he helped me into his car."Trust me."

"I do," I whispered.I knew he could see all that was in his eyes reflecting in mine, but I didn't care anymore.I don't know when or how, but I've lost the will to try to fight it.I can't deny it anymore.He's mine, and I'm his.Heart, body and soul.

He smiled at me and started the car.He knew I wanted to ask him where we were going, but I resisted, and he rewarded me when he intertwined his fingers with mine.

I relaxed into the seat and closed my eyes as the full moon hid behind a cloud.This was too good to be real, better than any dream I've ever had, and if it was a dream, I didn't want to know.I didn't want to wake up.

_//The daylight's fading slowly_

_The time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

And I'm losing the will to try 

_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)//_

"Isabel," he whispered to me as he stopped the car.His voice was soft and low.We were at our spot – near where we camped out sophomore year and gazed at the stars.He helped me out of the car and laughed as I kicked off the heels I had worn to the prom and tossed them in the car.I grabbed his hand and we ran to the rocks that formed a natural seat.

He grinned at me again before his face turned serious.But I could still see the love twinkling in his eyes, reflecting all of the stars in the sky, and I wasn't scared.I'm never scared when I'm with him.He pulled me into his arms, and I rested my head against his chest.I could hear his heart beating in unison with mine.I had never felt such peace before.

"Izzy?What are we doing?"

He gently kissed my forehead, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.I nearly began to panic, fearing he would reject me, as I had done to him, so many times.And then I remembered his beautiful eyes, the eyes that never lied to me, and I abandoned my last futile attempt to try and fight everything I felt for him.It was time to tell him.It was far past the time that he should know the truth.

"Alex…can you just kiss me, first, please?I promise I'll tell you everything," I whispered, needing to borrow some of his strength before I could go on.

I could feel him smiling against my lips as he kissed me softly.I felt all of the love in the world when he kissed me.And when he pulled away, he left me breathless.

_//So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on (go on), go on (go on)_

_Yeah..._

_Come on_

_Yeah...//_

"Alex, I'm sorry.I tried to fight it, fight what I felt, from the very beginning.You're all I've ever wanted.I was just too scared."

"You were scared of me?" 

"No, Alex, never of you.I was scared of myself.What if I couldn't love you the way you deserve to be loved?What if I had to leave you someday?What if you saw the real me and didn't like what you saw?What if loving you got you hurt somehow?I couldn't handle it, so I pushed you away.I hurt you, time after time.I had always told myself that getting involved with anyone – letting anyone in – would only end in hurt.For me, and for that person.I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter that I wanted to be with you, or that you seemed to want to be with me.The time we were together last year – it was the best time of my life, Alex.And then I pushed you away, and went out with Grant, because he wasn't you.He didn't want to see the real me – he didn't care enough to notice that there _was_ something else - and I could pretend I was normal.But it didn't work.I couldn't convince myself to love him, not like I loved you.Because I wanted _you_ too much, Alex.I tried to convince myself that I didn't care about you.That another man could replace you.Eventually, I realized that I was lying to myself, and to you.Alex, you leave me breathless.I'm tired of lying to myself.From you, from our love, I can't hide.And I don't want to, not anymore.I love you, and only you."

Time seemed to stand still.He was rubbing my back, over and over again, and I could feel his breath on my cheek, but he didn't say anything.I have never been so scared in my life as I was in that moment, not even when I was facing Nicholas and the Skins.

And then I felt him smile against my cheek."I said, once, that I would do anything to protect you, Izzy.That's because I love you."

I threw my arms around him and pulled him into the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced.

"I just have one question," he whispered, as I tried to catch my breath."What about tomorrow?"

_// And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)//_

"I'm tired of worrying about tomorrow, Alex.I want to live for today.You are all I need, all I want, and I hope you feel the same way.I just want to hold on to you for all the time we have left."

"Sounds wonderful to me, sweetheart.That's all I've ever wanted."He grinned at me then, one of those wonderful, cheesy, Alex Whitman-special grins."Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"It isn't, and even if it was, I don't ever want to wake up.I love you, Alex Whitman."

"I love you, too, Isabel Evans."

_//So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on (go on), go on (go on)_

_Yeah..._

_Come on [echo...]_

_ _

_[Guitar's solo] Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...//_

"We belong together, Alex.I don't care what the alien who gave birth to me in a former life says.She's not my mother.Diane Evans is.What that woman said doesn't matter.I don't belong with Michael – I belong with you.I know that now.I tried to fight it, but there was never any chance I could hide from you.You are the one I want.You are the only man that I want to kiss me for the rest of my life.I love you."

_// And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)//_

"I love you, Izzy.I am so happy that you finally decided to let me in.You are all that I could ever want."

_// So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss_

_ _

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless 

_Go on... go on!//_

_ _


	2. Coming Together - Time After Time

It took me twenty minutes to walk her to her door

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

** **

COMING TOGETHER 

Part Two – Time After Time 

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own the song "Time After Time" (I'm using the Matchbox 20 version, but there are others).So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.This is the first instalment of what I like to call "The Stargazer Chronicles," and begins on the night of the prom.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die, and he _did_ go to Sweden.Feedback will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.If you love what I'm doing, tell me.If you have any suggestions, tell me.If you hate what I'm doing, tell me.(Get the idea?)Also, this is my first attempt at including songs in my fic – let me know what you think.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Alex POV – Time After Time

It took me twenty minutes to walk her to her door.Well, actually, it only took about thirty seconds for me to walk her to her door.The rest of the time I spent trying to convince myself – and her – that it was a good idea for me to _leave_ her there.

She told me she loves me tonight.She told me she wants to be with me.She made all my dreams come true.She _is_ my dream come true.

And now I can't get her out of my mind.

_ _

_//Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion--_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback--warm nights--_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories,_

_Time after--//_

I always knew I loved her.From the very first moment I saw her.She was nine years old, and her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail.She was smiling at something Max said as he pushed her on the swings, and her eyes were sparkling.I could hear her beautiful laugh across the schoolyard.She was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.She always looks wonderful in red.

She wore a red dress tonight.She said she wore it for me.

She told me tonight, as we sat under the stars, that she was scared.Scared to let herself love me.Scared that she would get hurt, and even more scared that I would get hurt.Doesn't she know that with her, I can do anything?Being without her is what hurts.Believe me, I know.I've experienced that particular form of hell on earth far too often.I pray that I'll never know that particular hell again.

I always knew I loved her, but I guess I never really thought I could ever have her.

Now I do.After finally accepting that we could never be anything more than friends, after finally accepting that the memories of those steamy nights under the stars last year were just that – memories - she's come back to me.She's finally ready to be with me.

_//Sometimes you picture me--_

_and I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said--_

_Then you say--go slow--_

_I fall behind--_

_The second hand unwinds//_

Last year, in that magical time we were together, it was like everything was right in my world.Nothing mattered except her.But not everything was right in her world.

She asked me if we could go slow, and I agreed.Anything for her.The only problem was, _my_ definition of slow and hers were totally different.I pushed her, I know now, without even meaning to.I didn't realize it then, but I can see it now.She just wasn't ready for anything that I wanted to give her.She wanted to be with me, just as much as I wanted to be with her, but she couldn't handle what she was feeling.I just wanted her so much that I didn't fully realize just how terrified she was.And then, when I backed off completely – gave in to that destiny crap and let her go to Grant - I almost lost her.

_ _

_//If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time//_

But nothing could ever come between us permanently.If the only thing I could be for her was a friend, I was willing to accept that.I had to be near her, even if another man got to kiss her goodnight.I promised her I would keep her safe, protect her.I will.I'll do anything for her.I would _die_ for her, but I hope it doesn't ever come to that.I want to spend my life with her.I love her.

And now I know she loves me, too._ _

_ _

_//After my picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to gray_

_Watching through the windows--you're wondering_

_If I'm OK_

_Secrets are stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time--//_

I got flashes when she kissed me tonight.She was so tentative when she kissed me – so frightened that I would reject her.And then she showed me her soul.I saw everything – her and Max as children, her family, her friends.

And I saw me.I saw me the way she saw me.I _felt_ how she felt about me.

I have never felt anything so pure or so right.She loved me.She didn't care how different we were.She didn't care that I was a computer geek and she was the homecoming queen.She didn't care about destiny or what her friends thought.The only thing she cared about was me.

After we finally stopped kissing, she rested her head on my chest.She squirmed for a few minutes, and I asked her what she was doing.

"Looking for my spot," she replied after a moment.I could see her cheeks turning pink in the moonlight.

"Your spot?"

"Yeah.There's this one spot where I can rest my head and hear your heartbeat."

"Izzy, you don't need to listen to hear my heart beat.You're the reason it beats."

She smiled, and then she asked me if I was okay with everything.

_ _

_//If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time//_

"Yes, I'm okay," I told her, laughing a little. Okay?I was great!Terrific!Wonderful!Ecstatic!There weren't enough words in the universe to describe how okay I was.I think she knew what I was thinking, because she smiled back at me."You're everything I could ever want, Izzy, and now that I know you love me, too, I'm never gonna let you go."

"You better not," she warned.Then her eyes lost their teasing glint and turned serious."But what happens…what happens if I do it again?" she asked quietly.

"Do what again?"

"Betray them.Like Vilandra did."

"You're not her, Izzy.Everyone knows that.And I swear to you, I'm gonna be there to catch you if you fall.We're in this together, now.Besides – what happened to living for today?"

_ _

_//If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time//_

"You're right," she said, giggling."I love you, Alex, and I always will."

"I love you, too.Forever."And I knew I would.I would love her, even if she pushed me away, time after time, because _not_ loving her simply wasn't possible.She's a part of me.I can't live without her.

_ _

_//Time after time_

_ Time after time_

_Time after time//_

My phone rings as I watch the sun begin to rise.Quickly, I grab it from the cradle before it can wake my parents."Hello?" I say, even though I know who is on the other end.It's Isabel.

"Hi," she whispers."Am I waking you up?"

"No, I was awake.Thinking about you.About us."

"Me, too.I love you."

"I love you, too," I tell her, laughing a little.This was bliss.

"Want to spend the day together?"

_ _

_//How well, then you said to go slow_

_I'd fall behind--the second hand unwinds//_

She obviously didn't want to go slow anymore,but I decided to ask her about it.I didn't want to risk any misunderstandings, not after finally finding each other."Izzy?What about going slow?"

"I want to be with you, Alex.Just you.I learned that the hard way this year, when I almost lost you.I don't want to let anything else come between us, not ever again."

_ _

_// If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time//_

"You could never lose me, Izzy.I've loved you since we were nine years old.And I'll love you forever.I can wait for you, for us, as long as you need me to.I'll always be here, waiting for you."

_ _

_//If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time//_

"We don't have to wait anymore, Alex.I'm ready to let you in."

"Isabel…I love you…" 

_ _

_//Time after time _

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_It's Okay...//_


	3. He Says, She Says - She

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

** **

He Says, She Says 

Part One – She 

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "She" by Elvis Costello.So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.This is the first instalment of what I like to call "The Stargazer Chronicles," and begins on the night of the prom.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.Feedback will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.If you love what I'm doing, tell me.If you have any suggestions, tell me.If you hate what I'm doing, tell me.(Get the idea?)Also, this is my first attempt at including a song in my fic – let me know what you think.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Alex POV - She

"Okay, Alex, spill it."

"You've been holding out on us, Alex, and you _know_ that's not a good idea!"

I looked from one face to the other.Liz and Maria, my best friends in the world.I wanted them to share my happiness, but did we _really_ have to do it at 8 am?

It was as if they read my thoughts."Yes, we _have_ to do it at 8 am," they chorused, grinning as they strolled into my bedroom.

"We have ways to make you talk," Maria threatened, and then ruined it when she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You know you always cave to tickle torture, Alex," Liz added.

I threw my hands in the air and gestured for them to sit on my bed.I hadn't slept since the night before, and truthfully, I really didn't want to.I was just too happy to waste time sleeping.And I'd get to see Izzy again in a few hours…life was good."What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, how come you're grinning?" Liz asked, smiling at me.

"Where did you guys disappear to after the prom?" Maria questioned, doing her impression of a police interrogator.

"We went out to Fraser Woods and looked at the stars.And I'm grinning because I love her.And she loves me, too."

"Alex…are you serious?Isabel told you she loves you?"Maria asked softly, as if she was scared that saying it out loud would make it go away.But I knew better.Nothing could destroy what I felt for Izzy.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god!" Maria shrieked.

She   
May be the face I can't forget   
A trace of pleasure or regret   
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay   
She may be the song that summer sings   
May be the chill that autumn brings   
May be a hundred different things   
Within the measure of a day.   
  


"But…I thought you'd moved on.You said you'd given up on Isabel when you were in Sweden," Liz said, her confusion clear.

"He might've moved on, but that doesn't mean he stopped loving her.Did you stop loving Max when you gave him up?" 

Maria was right.I may have said I was over her, but even then, I knew she'd always have a place in my heart, no matter how much it hurt that she didn't want to be with me.No matter how much it hurt knowing that she'd never love me the way I loved her.I knew her face would always haunt my dreams.I knew I'd never really be happy without her in my life.I knew I'd always wonder 'what if?'

Now I won't have to wonder.I'll know.

"No…but now I wish I had," Liz said softly.

I put my arm around her shoulder."Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No.Today is about you and Isabel.We'll talk about me some other time.Now, we want details!I have to live vicariously through someone, you know!" she ordered, smiling at me and shaking her head when I began to protest.

"I don't even know how to explain everything I'm feeling right now.She's…wonderful.She's…my everything.The girl of my dreams.Being without her…it's a hell I don't ever want to experience again."

  
She   
May be the beauty or the beast   
May be the famine or the feast   
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell   
She may be the mirror of my dreams   
A smile reflected in a stream   
She may not be what she may seem   
Inside her shell   
  


I felt bad, because Liz was obviously upset about something Max did, but I couldn't stop smiling if someone offered me a million dollars.I've never been as happy in my life.Isabel…she really is the girl of my dreams.I thought I could only have her in my dreams.But now, I can have her in reality.I can walk up to her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her hello.I can love the girl I see inside, the girl she hides from the rest of the world.

  
She who always seems so happy in a crowd   
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud   
No one's allowed to see them when they cry   
She may be the love that cannot hope to last   
May come to me from shadows of the past   
That I'll remember till the day I die   
  


Liz and Maria…they thought I was crazy, I know, for loving her for so long.They didn't see her the way I did.They just saw the girl that she showed the world, the beautiful girl who hung out with the beautiful people and did all the right things, wore all the right clothes.

They didn't see that she was dying inside.

The Izzy I love is the girl who cries alone in her room at night.The girl who is scared she'll betray her family.The girl who takes the problems of the world on her shoulders and tries to make them better.The girl who loves me just as much as I love her.

That's the girl I saw on the swings nearly ten years ago.That's the girl I fell in love with.That's the girl who was really happy, and not just pretending as she goes through the motions with her popular 'friends.'The girl I thought I'd lost forever until last night when she kissed me and told me that she loved me.

  
She   
May be the reason I survive   
The why and wherefore I'm alive   
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years   
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears   
And make them all my souvenirs   
For where she goes I've got to be   
The meaning of my life is   
  


"We love each other, and we're together.And I couldn't be happier," I told them.My girls grinned and enveloped me in an Alex-sandwich.

  
She, she, she


	4. He Says, She Says - It's My Life

Max says I'm crazy

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

** **

He Says, She Says 

Part One – It's My Life 

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.This is the first instalment of what I like to call "The Stargazer Chronicles," and begins on the night of the prom.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.Feedback will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.If you love what I'm doing, tell me.If you have any suggestions, tell me.If you hate what I'm doing, tell me.(Get the idea?)Also, this is my first attempt at including a song in my fic – let me know what you think.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Isabel POV – It's My Life

Max says I'm crazy.

Maybe I am.I must be.I mean, since when do I go around and declare my undying love to someone?

But it wasn't someone.It was Alex.I love him.I'll shout it from the rooftops if I have to.

And if someone wants to object, then they can just bite me.

_ _

//This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud//   
  


"You what?" Max asked, incredulously."Have you lost your ever-loving mind?"He had been half-comatose when I dragged him to Michael's apartment this morning at 8 am, but he was sure as hell awake now.

"Congratulations!" Michael called from the kitchen.

"Thanks," I say as he plops onto the couch beside Max.Then I begin pacing.It's oddly comforting, in a way.I'm pretty sure this is not going to be a pleasant experience, to say the least, from the expression on my brother's face.

"Why did you decide you love him now?" Max asked."I thought you said you would never be with him.That it was for his own good.What changed?Have you had an unscheduled lobotomy?Fallen and hit your head?Been abducted by aliens?What?"

"Leave her alone," Michael said as he shovelled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"I had a dream."

"You had a dream?" Max cried."You love him because of a dream?"

Oh, yeah.Long morning.I pivot to face him, mid-pace."Max, you got to be with Liz.Michael's with Maria.If I want to be with Alex, I will be.It's my life.I'll live it however I please.You're my brother, not my keeper."  
  
//It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life//   
  


"Isabel…what about destiny?"

"Screw destiny.That's what we decided last year.I can help our people without marrying Michael.You're with Liz, Michael's with Maria.And I want to be with Alex."

"I'm not with Liz anymore.I'm with Tess," Max said softly.

"You what?" I parroted.I flopped onto the floor where I stood.I couldn't make it to the couch if my life depended on it, I was so shocked.What happened to the brother I knew, once upon a time?Who was this stranger?

Michael's head swivelled between me and Max as he observed the verbal tennis tournament."You're with Tess?"

"I had to try it.Liz doesn't want me – she made that clear when I slept with Kyle.I've got to at least try it with Tess.I owe that to our people."

"Max.You can do whatever you want, be with whomever you want, and still help our people.If you want to be with Liz, then so be it.If you want to be with Tess, fine – even though I'm pretty sure you'll end up miserable.That's your choice.Alex is mine."

  
//This is for the ones who stood their ground   
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks//   
  
"What about our mother, Iz?" he asks softly.

I jump up and begin pacing again."Diane Evans is my mother, Max.Not some alien woman who gave birth to me in my former life.And my Mom – both of them, if they really love me – would want me to be happy.Alex makes me happy.And he's the one I'm going to be with.I don't love Michael that way, and he sure as hell doesn't love me like that, either.We'd just be making ourselves miserable."I paused."I'm not going to back down on this, Max," I added softly.

Max looks incensed."Isabel, you have to do what I say."

"If you've got a problem with me, Max, you can -"

Michael jumps into the conversation, probably as an effort to keep me from clawing our fearless leader's eyes out."What was the dream about, Iz?"

  
//It's my life   
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life//   
  


I began wringing my hands as I paced."I've been having it for weeks now.Ever since we got back from Vegas.It's really weird – like I'm watching everything that's happening, but I'm not a part of it.It starts out in the cemetery.Maria's singing Amazing Grace, and I'm wearing a black dress.I can see myself throw a piece of paper and a rose on a casket as its lowered into the ground.We're all there.Everyone except Alex.That's the point in the dream when I realize what's happening.We're burying Alex.Then, the dream-me faces me and says, 'Tell him.Do what I didn't get to do.You know we both love him, so take what you can get.Live your life the way you want to.Love him and let him love you.'And then everything changes, and we're at the Crashdown with Alex.The dream-me is telling him she loves him, and he tells her that they both know that he loved her, too.And then he turns away a little, and says he has to go…and that she probably won't see him anymore.That's when I wake up." 

Both of them stared at me like I really had lost my mind.

"I'm not going to let that happen, Max.The dream-me…she was so sad, so bitter.She scared me.I always knew I loved him.I just always thought he'd be waiting for me when I was ready to be with him.The dream made me realize that maybe he wouldn't.I'm going to take what I can get now."

  
//Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down//   
  


"Isabel…it's just a dream.Alex is fine."

"I know that, Max.I'm not crazy.But the dream made me wake up.It made me realize what I was missing.I'm not going to risk losing that.I'm not going to risk losing him."

  
//It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive//   
  
"So you're going to risk his life because of a dream?"

"Max…he's a part of this.He has been for a year now.He made his choice.I've made my choice, too.I choose to love him.I choose to live my life the way I want to.With him.I want to live while I'm alive, Max.I don't want to look back, years from now, and wonder 'what if?'I'm going to spend whatever time we have with Alex."I bit my lip."And now it's time for you to choose, Max.You can be my brother and my friend, and be happy for us…or you can be my king.It's up to you.But just know – this is my life, and I'll live it however I damned well please."

  
//It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life!//   
  



	5. The Morning After - No Matter What

I grinned when I saw her

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

** **

The Morning After 

Part One – No Matter What 

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "No Matter What" by Boyzone (I _love_ the Notting Hill Soundtrack!).So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.Feedback will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.This one is for Liz, WitmanChick, Kelsey, Ruby Alien and Margarita, who reviewed earlier chapters – thanks so much.And Kelsey – I hope that Isabel's sudden change of heart is explained enough in upcoming chapters so that it doesn't seem so out-of-character. 

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Alex POV – No Matter What

I grinned when I saw her.She had spread a blanket under a tree and was lying across it, smiling softly, her eyes closed.I couldn't resist, so quietly, I lowered myself next to her and gently kissed her."Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Alex!"Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me, but I could see something sad in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Izzy?"I prayed silently that she hadn't had second thoughts about us.

"Nothing…"

"Sweetie, I can see it in your eyes."I leaned against the tree and pulled her into my arms.She rested her head on 'her' spot and looked up at me.Tears glistened in her eyes.

"I told Max and Michael about us this morning…Max wasn't really happy.He's with Tess now…and he's talking about destiny, and what we owe our people…"

//No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true//  
  


I swallowed.At least she hadn't said she was leaving me, but Max…he was her brother.The centre of her universe for a long time.Her king, her best friend.How could I compete with that?"Izzy…do you regret last night?Is it over?"

She whipped her head around to look at me."No!How could you even think that?"

"He's important to you, Isabel.You love him."

"Yeah, I do.He's my brother.But he doesn't run my life.And neither does some crackpot destiny that some woman I don't even know spouts from another planet."

"She's your mother," I say quietly.

"Alex, she may have been my mother, but she isn't, not anymore.I will always wonder about her, and some part of me will always miss her and an even bigger part of me will always love her, but I refuse to let her rule my life.How does she know my destiny?How can anyone?I really believe we make our own destinies.And my destiny is to be with you."

"What about your planet?"

"I don't have to marry Michael to save a world.I want to be with you, for however long we have.I can play warrior princess as long as I know you're waiting for me."

"I won't be waiting for you, Isabel."

"What?" Her voice was tiny, and she sounded like a little girl.

"I won't be waiting for you because I'll be right next to you.If this – me - is what you want, then I'm never letting you go.No matter what Max says, or your mother says, or destiny says.We're meant for each other.I truly believe that."

_//No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back//  
  
_"I love you…" she whispered as she kissed me.

I smiled against her lips.This was heaven.

And then the flashes began.She told me she loved me last night and she opened her soul to me.When Isabel Evans decides to do something, she does nothing halfway.

I saw her argument with Max and felt how hurt she was.I broke the kiss regretfully, but I knew she needed me to listen to her right now.We had forever to kiss."I saw the fight, Izzy."

"Oh."She buried her head in my chest, like she couldn't bring herself to look at me.

I tilted her chin up until she looked me in the eye."I know this thing with Max bothers you, Sweetie.But I'm not going anywhere, no matter how pissed off he gets.Not until you tell me to go, anyway."

  
_//I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I'll know our love's forever  
I'll know no matter what//  
  
_

"I'll never tell you to go," she whispered as she kissed my jaw, then my chin, and finally my mouth. "I know we're forever.No matter what."

  
_//If only tears were laughter  
If only night was day  
If only prayers were answered   
Then we would hear god say//  
_  
I smiled at her.She loves me, I know, but she also hated the rift between her and Max.A single tear trickled down her cheek, and I swore I would do everything in my power to turn her tears into laughter.

  
_//No matter what they tell you  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach you  
What you believe is true//  
  
_

"Max will come around.I promise."

"Are you sure?"This was the real Isabel, the vulnerable one.

"Yeah.Liz was upset this morning, too…he's probably just in a bad mood because they had a fight or something."

"I hope that's all it is…I guess misery loves company or something.He said he's with Tess."

"I thought you liked Tess."

She bit her lip and her face grew serious."I do.I did.I _do_.It's just…when he was with Liz, Max was happy.I didn't want to admit that at first, but he really loves her.With Tess…it's all about destiny.I don't think there are any real feelings there.She's going to make him miserable."

"They'll find their way back to each other, Izzy, if they're meant to be together, no matter what Tess pulls.Just like we did."

  
_//And I will keep you safe an strong  
And sheltered from the storm  
No matter where it barren  
A dream is being born//  
  
_

"Alex…I have to tell you something.I've been having a horrible dream for weeks.Ever since Vegas.It's really odd.It's kind of like watching a movie play in your head.I couldn't talk to anyone there, but I could see what was happening.In the dream…I'm at your funeral, Alex."

Tears were trickling down her cheeks now.Her mascara had dribbled down her face and left dark smudges under her eyes.I pulled her into my arms and rested my chin on her forehead."I'm right here, Isabel.I'm not going anywhere, not for a long, long time."

She sniffled."I know.But the dream…it seemed so _real_.And the dream-me.She was so sad.She spoke to me, told me to admit how I felt to you before it was too late.She said it would keep me from making the same mistakes she did."

I felt a chill run down my spine and fought to hold back a shudder.I didn't want to scare her any more that she already was, but I got that eerie feeling, like people say happens when someone walks over your grave.I would do anything to protect her.

I couldn't hide anything from her, though.One of her arms crept up my back as her face tilted up.And then she kissed me.Soft and tentative, at first, and then more passionate before she finally pulled away.

"I love you, Alex.Don't ever doubt that.The dream just woke me up, made me realize what I was missing…"

"I know."

  
_//No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need//  
  
_

She smiled at me then.That beautiful smile she gives only to me.

  
_//No matter if the sun don't shine  
Or if the skies are blue  
No matter what the ending  
My life began with you//  
  
_

"This is our chance, Izzy.Our life together begins today.The minute I saw you across the playground, all those years ago…that was the day my life really began.And I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy.No matter what."

  
_//I can't deny what I believe   
I can't be what I'm not  
I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now - no matter what//  
  
_


	6. The Morning After - Stand By Me

I don't think I've ever felt so content in my life

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

** **

The Morning After 

Part One – Stand By Me 

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be _such_ a happy camper.Also, I don't own "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King.So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.Feedback will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Isabel POV – Stand By Me

I don't think I've ever felt so content in my life.When he's holding me in his arms, it's like we're the only two people on the planet.Nothing else matters except us.He makes me feel safe.I haven't felt safe in a long time.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"My eyes are closed and I'm smiling at him.

"What about Max?"

"What about him?"I don't want to talk about my brother right now.I don't want to ruin our time together.

"Sweetie, he's your brother.What he thinks matters to you, no mater how much you try to fight it.And it's hurting you right now that he's upset about us."

How the hell did he get to be so perceptive?"Yeah, it is…but that's his problem, not mine."

"No, it's _our_ problem, Izzy.I promised you that I'd do anything to make you happy.And you're not going to be happy without making peace with Max."

  
_//__When the night   
Has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see//   
  
_

I sighed.He was right. "I don't want to ruin our day."

He grinned at me."Izzy, nothing can ruin today.This has been the best day of my life.We had a picnic, flew a kite in the park, saw a movie, had supper at the Crashdown, and now we're stargazing.But none of that really matters.The whole reason today was great is because I was with you.We could've sat inside and watched paint dry and it would've been a great day."

I laughed and threw my arms around him."Why did it take me so long to realize the truth?" I asked him as I leaned in to kiss him.

He smiled against my lips before deepening the kiss.Finally, he drew away, and I pretended to pout a little."Izzy, I've got to breathe!"

"Okay…done breathing yet?"

  
_//Well I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me//   
  
_

He tickled me for a few minutes, before I begged for mercy.Then I leaned back against his chest again.

"Want to tell me the real reason you don't want to talk to Max?" he asked softly.

"I'm afraid."

"I'm going to be right there with you, Izzy.You don't have to be afraid."

"I won't.Not as long as you're with me."

  
_//So darling, darling stand by me  
Won't you stand by me  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me//_  
  


We were both quiet as we drove back to town."Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"Max has changed so much lately.I feel like I don't even know him anymore.He's so distant it scares me.He's not the brother I remember.I miss him.I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

  
_//If the sky that we look upon   
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains crumble to the sea//   
  
_

"Well, you don't have to worry about that.I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled at him."Alex…I've made a decision.I'm not going to graduate.I'm not ready yet.I want to spend next year with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, glancing at me.His voice was even, making it hard for me to gage his reaction.

"Yes."

He pulled over and pulled me into his arms."I'm so happy," he whispered in my ear, as he trailed butterfly kisses along my jaw."I can't lose you, not after we finally found each other."

"Not going to happen, buddy," I answered playfully as he began driving again.

  
_//I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand by me//  
  
_

I bit my lower lip as we approached the house."Come in with me, okay?"

"Sure.But it's kind of late.Won't your parents object?"

"No, they're not home.They drove to Santa Fe this morning to visit my Great Aunt Jodie."

He nodded and grabbed my hand as we opened the door.Like I suspected, Max was watching TV in the living room."Max?We need to talk about this morning."

"I know.I'm sorry.I was upset, and I took it out on you.Forgive me?"

"Always."I hug him, and then I take a deep breath."Max…I love you.You know that.But I love Alex, too.Being with him isn't going to stop me from doing whatever I have to do for our people.I owe them that…Vilandra owes them that."

"You're not her, Izzy," Alex tells me as he wraps his arms around me."Stop beating yourself up for her mistakes."

I swallow, trying to force back the tears."Part of me is her, though, Alex, no matter how much I hate her. No matter how much I despise her, I'm still her.I'm still evil."I think I somehow forgot Max was in the room with us.

"Isabel, don't ever say that again.You are beautiful and loving and perfect.You are Isabel Evans, not Vilandra.And you are _not_ evil."

"Yes, I am.I betrayed my brother and destroyed a world.All for love.Oh…god…what have I done?What if I do this again?"The tears that threatened earlier now spilled down my cheeks.I whirled to face a shocked Max. "This is what you were getting at this morning, isn't it."

Max shook his head vehemently."Isabel, I trust you.I know you wouldn't do anything like that.I'm sorry about this morning.You didn't deserve that."

His reassurances really didn't register.Then Alex grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me a little."Isabel, I'm not Kivar.And you're not Vilandra.You fell in love.With me.The _right_ man this time…the man who would protect you with his life, if I have to.You are not going to betray anyone."

  
_//So darling, darling stand by me  
Oh won't you stand by me  
Oh won't you stand, won't you stand, stand by me//  
  
_

"How do you know?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead."Because I love you.And I'm going to be right here next to you forever."

  
_//So darling, darling stand by me  
Oh won't you stand by me  
Oh won't you stand, won't you stand, stand by me//  
  
  
___


	7. Heaven - Heaven is a Place on Earth

"You know, I think this is the first time we actually went camping when we said we were going camping," Alex said, grinning ov

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

** **

Heaven 

Part One – Heaven is a Place on Earth 

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "Heaven is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle.So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.I'm also creating my own happy world after prom.This is the first time I've attempted anything other than angsty-stuff, so I would really love feedback.It will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Isabel POV – Heaven is a Place on Earth

"You know, I think this is the first time we actually went camping when we _said_ we were going camping," Alex said, grinning over at me from his place behind the wheel.

"I think you're right," I answer, laughing.I can't remember a time that I've laughed more than I have in the past few months with Alex.It's been nearly five months since prom, and I've got to say that I've never been happier.With Alex, it's like it's okay for me to be a normal teenager. 

"We should be there soon."

All eight of us decided we needed a break – we've barely seen each other all summer.Actually, except for Max, because I share a bathroom with him, and Alex, because I'm head over heels in love with him, I can't really remember the last time I saw everyone for more than five minutes at a time. 

But it's not just me.Tess and Kyle 'saw the light' about two weeks after prom, and decided the whole brother-sister thing was just a last-ditch effort to mask their true feelings.Ever since that realization, you're lucky if you can pry them off each other with a crowbar.That left the road open for my brother and Liz.They were back to staring in each others eyes before you could even _say_ the word soulmate.Maria and Michael?Well…let's just say that if you need a crowbar to pull Kyle and Tess apart, you'd need to smack a sledgehammer over Michael's head to disentangle him from Maria.I don't even _want_ to know how Amy DeLuca does it – when I asked Michael about it, he just muttered something about Amy moving from newspaper to broom.That's when I decided there are some things better left unsaid.Believe me, I wish I didn't know about the 'huge step in human-alien relations' they took after prom.

Anyway, the I-know-a-Czechoslovakian club has been drifting apart over the last few months.It's been nice, in a way, because it meant that Alex and I got to spend a lot of time alone, cementing our relationship, but we all miss the whole group dynamic.And with school starting in just over two weeks, we all agreed we needed a major bonding session.We decided we would spend a week at Liz's grandma's cabin, although finding a time when we could all take off proved to be more of a challenge than getting parental permission.Liz, Maria, Tess and Michael had managed to get a three-day weekend from their jobs at the Crashdown; Brody was eager to give Max and Kyle – yes, _Kyle_ – a couple of days off from the UFO museum once Maria sweet-talked him; and Alex and I had already finished our jobs for the summer.Actually, I had originally intended to continue working for another week, but my employer's a big softy.I _am_ still Daddy's little girl after all, no matter how much I try to convince him otherwise.I have a sneaking suspicion that I always will be, no matter how old I am…and I'm pretty sure Alex agrees with that suspicion.

My parents love Alex – what's not to love?But that didn't stop my dad from having 'the talk' with him.For a week afterwards, Alex was afraid to hold my hand, let alone _kiss_ me.And Alex still refuses to tell me what he said.

So, here we are.Liz and Max are up ahead, bouncing along in the jeep; Tess and Kyle are in Kyle's car; and Michael and Maria are behind us in the Jetta.And Alex is driving the new jeep my parents gave me when school let out for summer.

I've gotta admit.I'm in heaven.

_//Oooh baby, do you know what that's worth? _

_Oooh heaven is a place on Earth _

_They say in heaven love comes first _

_We'll make heaven a place on Earth _

_Oooh heaven is a place on Earth// _

Alex grins at me as we pulled into the driveway behind the Mustang.Somehow, I expected a quaint little log cabin in the woods, despite all attempts to tell me differently.And _this_ was certainly no cabin.

"Did you know it was this big?" I whisper in awe.

"Yeah…I spent the summer here with Maria and Liz when we were twelve."

"Oh…"

Finally, after a rather lengthly search to find my sneakers from where I'd thrown them in the backseat while we were driving, and a _lot_ of teasing from Alex, we gather our duffles and the bags of groceries and joined the others inside.Liz has already taken charge and has Maria and Tess stocking the kitchen while Max and Michael carry the bags upstairs.

"Liz?" 

"Yeah, Max?"

"Where's everyone going to sleep?"

I gulp.How on earth did I manage to forget to worry about sleeping arrangements?

"Well, there are four bedrooms, so two to a room.We can either divided up by couple, or the girls can take two rooms and the guys can take the other ones."

"I vote for couples!" Tess, Kyle, Maria and Michael all said at the same time.Max is grinning and Liz is smiling, so I figure it's pretty much a done deal.

Alex grabs my hand and pulls me outside."Are you okay with this?I can sleep on the couch if you want."

I smile at him and ran my fingers through his hair.It's getting really long – I should remind him to get a trim."I trust you.Even though we haven't slept together yet doesn't mean we have to do it this weekend unless we want to.And falling asleep in your arms sounds like heaven.At least this time, my dad can't catch us…"

_//When the night falls down _

_I wait for you _

_And you come around _

_And the world's alive _

_With the sound of kids _

_On the street outside//___

He grimaces."I don't think I'll ever live that one down," he whispers, nuzzling my neck.

"Don't be silly.My parents love you."I try to keep a straight face, but I can't stop the laughter from escaping.

His lips stopped their exploration of my throat and he pulls away to look at me."Isabel.Someday, when we have a teenage daughter and we go in to wake her up for work to find her sprawled across her bed with her boyfriend, then we'll see how much we'll love the boyfriend."

I can't stop laughing at the pained expression on his beautiful face."Alex, we were fully dressed."

"So what?"

"We told them the truth, and they believed us.You came over, we were talking, and we fell asleep listening to the neighbour's kids playing ball."Then his earlier words sunk in. "You think about us having a future together?Kids?"

"Don't you?"

He looks kind of hurt, but when I beam at him, the hurt turns to confusion.When I threw my arms around him and began kissing him, the confusion turns to that adorable look he has.His 'I-don't-know-what-I-did-but-she's-happy-and-kissing-me-so-maybe-I-should-do-it-more-often' look.

I've gotta say, I like that look.

_//When you walk into the room _

_You pull me close and we start to move _

_And we're spinning with the stars above _

_And you lift me up in a wave of love...// _

Later that night, when we close our bedroom door to a chorus of "goodnights," he pulls me into his arms and traps me against the wall.But maybe 'trap' isn't the right word.Because there's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be than in his arms.

"Feel like you're in a _Walton's_ rerun yet?" He asks.I giggle when I hear Maria scream goodnight to Liz and Liz bellow goodnight to Kyle.Alex has to grab me to keep me upright because I'm laughing so hard when Max calls goodnight to Michael and Michael passes the message along to Tess.

"Think I should tell John-boy to go to bed?" I ask when I finally catch my breath.He smiles gently at me and wipes away the tears of mirth that had trickled from my eyes.

"I think you should dance with me," he says.

"There's no music," I whisper as I hold him tight, swaying to an invisible melody.

"Can't you hear it?"

"Yeah…" I answer.Because I can hear the music in my heart.

"Look up," he says, pointing.Above us is a huge skylight.

"The stars are so clear.They seem so close – like I could reach up and touch them."

"That's why I fought Maria for this room," he whispers as he picks me up and carries me over to our bed."We can go stargazing until we fall asleep."

_//Oooh baby, do you know what that's worth? _

_Oooh heaven is a place on Earth _

_They say in heaven love comes first _

_We'll make heaven a place on Earth _

_Oooh heaven is a place on Earth//___

Waking up the next morning, cradled in his arms, feels like nothing short of heaven.I want to do this every morning for the rest of my life.

_//When I feel alone _

_I reach for you _

_And you bring me home _

_When I'm lost at sea _

_I hear your voice _

_And it carries me// _

I look up from where my head is cushioned on his chest to see him grinning at me.The early morning sun is streaming down on us, bathing us in its warmth.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispers.

"Hi," I answer, kissing his chin and then his cheek.I'm sure he doesn't want to kiss me on the lips - alien morning breath is just as bad as human – but he doesn't let me stop there.He captures my lips with his and our tongues entangle.

Finally, we break apart, and he grins at me."Now _that's_ what I call a good morning."I can't help but laugh as I let him pull me back down into his arms.Then his expression turns serious."Izzy, do you have those dreams often?"

I bite my bottom lip.My dreams were one of the few secrets I've refused to share with him."What dreams?" I ask cautiously.

He gives me a patient look."I know, Izzy.I fell asleep holding your hand and you took me into your dream with you.Why didn't you tell me?"

_//In this world we're just beginning _

_To understand the miracle of living _

_Baby I was afraid before _

_But I'm not afraid anymore//_

I fiddle with the straps on the tank top I'm wearing to avoid looking him in the eye.Then he tilts my face towards him, but he doesn't say anything.That's his way of giving me the space I need to sort through my feelings before explaining them to him.

Finally, I shake my head and sit up against the headboard, giving in to the inevitable.There was never really any question about it.I tell him everything, so why not this?He pulls himself up next to me and begins to stroke my hair.

"What did you see?" I ask softly, wondering how much explanation I have to go into.

"The car crash…me pulling you from the wreck, you begging me to take care of the baby, telling me you love me.And…" he trails off, unable to say the rest.

"And me dying." I say, shivering a little as I recall the morbid scene my subconscious somehow created.He pulls me into his arms and rests his chin on my head.

"That will never happen.I will never let you go," he promises.I can hear his words vibrating in his throat just as easily as I feel his panic.

"It's just a dream, Alex.I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you."

"I know."

_//Oooh baby, do you know what that's worth? _

_Oooh heaven is a place on Earth _

_They say in heaven love comes first _

_We'll make heaven a place on Earth _

_Oooh heaven is a place on Earth// _

Suddenly, he drops a kiss on my forehead and gets out of bed.I can't help but admire his body – he _is_ my boyfriend, and he _is_ only wearing boxers, after all – as he rustles through his duffle bag for a few minutes before climbing back in beside me.I snuggle close and lay my head on his shoulder."What's that?" I ask.

"I've had this for a while, waiting for the right time to give it to you…and this seems like the right time."

Slowly, he opened a little velvet box to reveal a heart-shaped ruby ring.

I can't help it – my mouth drops open as I stare at the ring."Oh…Alex…it's beautiful…"

He smiles and slips it on my ring finger."I'm glad you like it.I wanted to get you something to remind you of us…what I _really_ wanted to get you was an engagement ring, but that'll have to wait a few years yet if I _ever_ want your dad to like me…"

_//In this world we're just beginning _

_To understand the miracle of living _

_Baby I was afraid before _

_But I'm not afraid anymore// _

"I love you," I whisper as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him towards me.Somehow, this man has managed to break down all my barriers and find his way into my heart.I hope he knows it's his permanent home, because from now on, I don't intend to le him go.We've started a new life together this morning, and I won't be afraid to love him ever again.

_//Oooh baby, do you know what that's worth? _

_Oooh heaven is a place on Earth _

_They say in heaven love comes first _

_We'll make heaven a place on Earth// _


	8. Heaven - Show Me Heaven

I grin at her as she snuggles into my arms again, the sunlight glinting off the ring I've just given her

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

**_Heaven_**

**Part Two – Show Me Heaven**

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would

be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "Show Me Heaven" by Jessica Andrews.So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.I'm also creating my own happy world after prom.This is the first time I've attempted anything other than angsty-stuff, so I would really love feedback.It will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Alex POV – Show Me Heaven

I grin at her as she snuggles into my arms again, the sunlight glinting off the ring I've just given her.I couldn't stop the joy and pride I'm feeling right now if my life depended on it.Isabel Evans, the love of my life, is wearing _my_ ring.

My princess smiles up at me.Then her smile turns playful. "Did you hear Tess and Kyle going at it last night?" she whispers.

I can't help but laugh."No, not over Maria and Michael!"

She shudders."They _did_ sound like a pack of wild monkeys, didn't they?I think I'm scarred for life."

"I think I can fix that," I whisper in her ear as I begin to kiss her.She looks surprised for a second, and then her eyes flash with passion as she responds.Kissing Izzy is like heaven.

_//There you go   
Flashing fever from your eyes   
Hey babe, come over here and shut them tight   
I'm not denying   
We're flying above it all   
Hold my hand, don't let me fall   
You've such amazing grace   
I've never felt this way...//_   
  


"Don't you think the others are going to wonder what we're doing?" she asks a while later as I explore her collarbone.

"Probably."

"Do you care?"

"Nope."

"Just checking," she purred as I nibbled on her ear. 

Reluctantly, I pulled away.I know that neither of us are ready to take the next step.Soon, but not quite yet."I guess we should get up."

Her smile dazzled me."Don't look so disappointed, Alex.You're the one who promised me we had forever."

  
_//Show me heaven   
Cover me   
Leave me breathless   
Show me heaven please// _

"So what's the plan for today?" she asks as I brush my teeth.She pokes her head out through the shower curtain and grins at me.I'm speechless.Her blonde hair is dripping with water and her skin is rosy from the hot water.I've never seen anything so beautiful."Alex?" she asks again.

"You're beautiful," I whisper and kiss her gently.She moans a little and wiggles away.

"Alex, unless you want to get doused with water again, I think we should probably break this up.Honey, could you get my robe for me?"

I grinned.Anything for her.I'm whipped.I know it and I love it.

She's standing in a towel when I come back.I slip the robe over her shoulders and she leans in for another kiss."This is nice," I say as I watch her comb her hair.

She giggles as I wrap my arms around her from behind."What's nice?"

"Just being her with you.Falling asleep holding you in my arms, waking up with you next to me.I can't wait until the time comes when we can do this everyday, and not just for a stolen weekend here and there."  
  
_//Here I go   
I'm shaking just like the breeze   
Hey baby I need your hand to steady me   
I'm not denying   
I'm frightened as much as you   
Though I'm barely touching you   
I've shivers down my spine   
And it feels divine// _  
  


She turns to face me and cups my face in her hands.Slowly, teasingly, her lips graze my lips.Then she deepens the kiss.Her tongue tangles with mine, tentatively at first, and then with more confidence.

She can't know what she's doing to me.She can't possibly.My hands are shaking as I run my fingers through her hair.I never want this moment to stop, but I'm scared to let it go on much longer, or I know I'll lose my tenuous grip on control.I know she's not ready to take the next step yet, and I'm sure as hell not going to push her.I'm not going to do anything to risk losing her.

  
_//Show me heaven   
Cover me   
Leave me breathless   
Show me heaven please//   
  
_

She's half-sitting on the edge of the vanity, and her legs are tangled with mine.Her robe has slipped off one shoulder, and I'm exploring it with my mouth.Her skin tastes like the strawberry body wash she used in the shower.Her head is thrown back and she's whispering my name as her hands trace patterns up and down my spine.

"Alex?Isabel?You guys ready for breakfast?"It's Tess' voice, coming from the other side of the door.I pull away quickly, trying to catch my breath.What is it about this one beautiful girl that leaves me breathless?

Izzy turns about seven different shades of red."We'll be right down," she calls, her voice an octave higher than usual. 

"It's okay, Sweetie," I whisper, rubbing her arms to reassure her.

"Alex…we – I almost…I was going to let you…"She refuses to meet my eyes, and her cheeks are bright pink.

I tilt her chin up until she's forced to look at me."I'm sorry I let it get so far, Izzy, but I know you're not ready, and neither am I.And there's no way I'm going to let our first time be here.Our first time together – it's going to be special and no one's going to interrupt us, Sweetie."

  
_//Do you know what like   
To dream a dream   
Baby hold me tight   
And let this be// _  
  


Her eyes are shining as I finish speaking."How did I ever get so lucky?" she whispers, as she rests her head against my chest.I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight to me, so close that I can feel our hearts beating in unison.Her wet hair is soaking my shirt, but I don't care.I wouldn't give up this moment with Izzy for anything, let alone a shirt. 

"I'm the lucky one," I answer."You're my dream come true, Izzy.I love you."

  
_//Show me heaven   
Cover me   
Leave me breathless   
Show me heaven please//_


	9. Together Forever - I'm Gonna Be

I asked her once, last summer, how I ever got to be so lucky

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES

** **

Together Forever

Part One– I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers.So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.And I always love feedback.It will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.
    
    Alex POV – I'm Gonna Be
    
     
    
    I asked her once, last summer, how I ever got to be so lucky.She grinned at me and told me that _she_ was the lucky one.But I know the truth.Every night before I go to bed to dream about her, I look up at the sky and thank whatever lucky stars that were shining down on us that night, nearly eight months ago.
    
     
    
    In the beginning, no one expected us to last.Not really.They may have wanted us both to be happy, but I'm pretty sure that they expected her to freak out again and pull away.
    
     
    
    She didn't.
    
     
    
    Every day she tells me she loves me.Me, Alex Whitman.Isabel Evans, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, loves me.
    
     
    
    Every night, she comes to me in my dreams.It pays to be in love with an alien – you get quality time together _and_ you get plenty of sleep.But to tell the truth, I wouldn't care if I ever slept again.I would trade them for a heartbeat for the hours we've spent together while we're dreaming.
    
     
    
    _//When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_
    
    _When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you//_
    
     
    
    I wish I could wake up with her every morning, the way we did this summer, at Liz's cabin.Sure, we've had a few opportunities since – thank god for parents with busy careers and lots of travel – but I never seem to sleep as well as I do when I'm holding her in my arms.
    
     
    
    I told her that, once, and she gave me a brilliant smile."Thank-you," she whispered.
    
     
    
    "For what?"
    
     
    
    "For being the most romantic guy on this world and any other."
    
     
    
    _//If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_
    
    _And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you//_
    
     
    
    It's the last day of classes before Christmas, and I've barely seen Isabel in the past week.The Christmas Nazi, as Max and Michael have dubbed her, is back in full force.I prefer to call her my Christmas Angel.
    
     
    
    I'm walking along the corridor when suddenly a hand snakes out of the eraser room and pulls me inside."Izzy!" I laugh."Don't we have class?"
    
     
    
    "Who cares?" she asks, kissing me with an intoxicating passion.Finally, she breaks away and gives me a brilliant smile."If Maria and Michael can ditch afternoons for their adventures in here, I think I can skip study hall, don't you?"
    
     
    
    As long as she keeps kissing me like that, I don't care if she ditches _Christmas_.
    
     
    
    _//But I would walk 500 miles_
    
    _And I would walk 500 more_
    
    _Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles_
    
    _To fall down at your door//_
    
     
    
    "Hurry up!" she calls.She's actually bouncing with excitement.It's beginning to attract the attention of the other shoppers.Isabel Evans is not known to _bounce_.
    
     
    
    I can't help but smile at her as I drag more than a dozen shopping bags across the mall."Haven't you bought everything yet?" I ask.We must've walked a thousand miles today.
    
     
    
    She leans over to kiss my cheek."Thank-you for being such a good sport, Alex," she says, sitting down on the bench next to me.She opens her purse to check her shopping list – Isabel is the only person I've ever known who actually makes a naughty or nice list and buys gifts accordingly – and I can see the lights glinting off the ring I gave her last August.She hasn't taken it off since the morning I put it on her finger.She says it makes her feel closer to me.
    
     
    
    "So, Sweetie…am I on the naughty or nice list?"
    
     
    
    She pretends to ponder that for a moment."I don't know…maybe you can convince me?"
    
     
    
    "Are you sure this is the right place?" I ask, leering at her jokingly.
    
     
    
    "On second thought, maybe we should go somewhere more private," she whispers, her lips grazing my ear.Then she grabs some of the bags with one hand, and entwines her fingers with mine."Come on!"
    
     
    
    _//When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_
    
    _And when the money comes in for the work I'll do_
    
    _I'll pass almost every penny on to you//_
    
     
    
    The band's been doing really great this year, and we've picked up a lot of regular gigs around town.I've been saving my money to buy her a special Christmas present.It's our first year together as a couple, and I want to give her something to remember it by.
    
     
    
    I actually dragged Kyle shopping with me, although I probably should've brought Liz or Tess.They probably would've been more help.But they're honour-bound by the whole 'girlfriend' pack, and of course they would've been hitting speed-dial on their cell phones in their hurry to call Izzy the moment I was out of sight.
    
     
    
    So, Kyle became my shopping partner.Although I think I helped him more than he helped me; he wanted to buy Tess jewellery for Christmas, and was seriously considering buying the ugliest brooch I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on.Tess better thank me – she's getting a nice pair of earrings we picked out following a twenty minute debate on the merits of gold versus silver.But that didn't help me any – although it _did_ put me in the right store.
    
     
    
    _//When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you_
    
    _And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you//_
    
     
    
    On Christmas Eve, Isabel and I attend church with her family, and then we took a drive out to the desert to exchange gifts.It's a beautiful, clear night, and I can see the V-shaped constellation twinkling above us.
    
     
    
    "I wish I could be with you Christmas morning," she whispers, tracing our initials on the palm of my hand.She loves to do that.
    
     
    
    "We'll have a lifetime to do that, Sweetie.We'll be together forever.We're going to grow old together and have tons of Christmases together."I kiss her cheek."Do you want to open your present now?"
    
     
    
    "Open yours first."
    
     
    
    My present is actually several small boxes and one big one."Which one should I open first?" I ask, quirking my eyebrow at her.
    
     
    
    She giggles and leans over to kiss me quickly."Whichever one you want."
    
     
    
    When I've finally opened them all, I've discovered a sweater, two CDs I've really wanted, a book on stargazing that reminded me a little of the one I gave her a few years ago, and a framed picture of the two of us.It's the picture I love the most.Liz took at the cabin last summer.Isabel's on my lap and we're kissing.Our eyes are open and we're staring at each other.We didn't even notice the flash until Maria and Tess began giggling and Kyle and Michael started whistling.
    
     
    
    "Oh, Alex," she whispers when she finally opens her present.I'm momentarily terrified that she hates it, but then she throws her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately."I love it," she finally says, when we break apart, gasping for air.
    
     
    
    I kinda guessed.
    
     
    
    "Want me to put it on for you?"She nods and lifts up her hair.I undo the clasp of the necklace and fasten it around her neck.The delicate gold chain circles her throat a heart-shape locket dangles from it, resting just above her heart."Beautiful," I whisper, unable to resist kissing the nape of her neck.
    
     
    
    "I'll never take it off," she swears.
    
     
    
    "I hope you don't mind, but I've already put our photo in it," I tell her, opening the heart to show her.The picture inside was taken just last month, out in the desert.My forehead's resting against hers and we're smiling at each other."And I had it engraved, too."On the back, written in a loopy script, are our names and the date.
    
     
    
    "It's perfect.That way you'll always be right where you belong.In my heart."  
    
      
    
    
    
    I grin and kiss her again.I know I'm gonna be with her forever.Life is good.
    
     
    
    _//When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be_
    
    _I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you_
    
    _When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream_
    
    _Dream about the time when I'm with you.//****_


	10. Together Forever - I'll Stand By You

Oh, why you look so sad, 

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES

** **

Together Forever

Part Two – I'll Sand By You

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders.So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.Since we all know they can't live in a perfect world, I've decided it's time they get a serious plot. And I always love feedback.It will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Isabel POV – I'll Stand By You

I'm not entirely sure why, but suddenly, I wake up.One minute, I'm in dreamland, searching for Alex, and the next, I'm sitting up in bed.

Then I hear it again.A soft tapping against my window, so quiet that it's almost unnoticeable from the pounding rain. 

I slide out of bed and open the curtains.Alex is perched in the tree outside, carrying a backpack and soaking wet."Come in," I whisper, opening the window.When he hesitates, I grab his hand and drag him inside."How long have you been out there?" I demand, a little frightened when I see how cold and wet he is.His breath is mixed with tiny puffs of vapour.It's January in New Mexico, and it certainly isn't warm.

"Um…I've been wandering around for a couple hours," he whispers, shivering.

"We've got to get you warmed up."I wrap a towel around his shoulders.Then I really look at him.What I see scares me even more.

//Oh, why you look so sad,   
The tears are in your eyes,   
Come on and come to me now//  
  


His beautiful eyes are full of tears.He looks like a lost little boy as I lead him to my bed.Quickly, I undo his jacket and shirt and dump them in a heap on the floor and wave my hand over his pants to dry them.Then I pull him into my arms and stroke his damp hair."What's wrong, Alex?"My heart is almost breaking at the devastated look in his eyes.

He rests his head on my shoulder and starts to cry.

  
_//And don't be ashamed to cry,   
Let me see you through,   
'Cause I've seen the dark side too//  
  
_

I whisper meaningless words of comfort in his ear as he holds me like he's afraid I'll disappear.I hum a melody I remember from another time, another world, as we rock back and forth gently.He's always been my rock, and I'm so happy he came to me, now, when he needs me.I just hope I can help him, the way he's always helped me.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispers, his breath coming in soft gasps. Sometime while he cried the rain stopped, and now I can hear every breath he takes.The entire world is quiet.It's like we're the only two people n Earth.

I kiss his forehead and wipe his tears away."Alex, you've been here with me through everything.How many times have I cried on your shoulder?"His lips tilt upward in a ghost of a smile."I love you," I add as his lips capture my own.

  
_//When the night falls on you,   
You don't know what to do,   
Nothing you confess   
Could make me love you less//  
  
_

Finally, we break apart.He repositions us on the bed.He's lying on his back and my head is pillowed on his shoulder.His arms are wrapped around me, and I know it's not just a gesture of affection.He's still holding me tightly, as if I were a life preserver.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask quietly.

My room is dark, and the only light is the silver of the moon, peeking through the now-open curtain.But it's enough to let me see the uncertainty and desperation on his face.

"Aren't you tired?" he questions, wrapping a lock of my hair around his finger.

"Whatever you need, whatever you want, I'm right here," I tell him, kissing his cheek.My lips brush his mouth, and he captures me in a desperate kiss."I love you," I say again as I break away.He looks like he needs to be reminded.

And then he starts to talk.

  
_//I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you,   
Won't let nobody hurt you,   
I'll stand by you//_  
  


"After I dropped you off tonight, I went home.My parents were waiting for me.They told me they're getting divorced."His arms tighten around me convulsively."My mom's leaving in the morning.She's been having an affair, and she wants to marry the guy.She's leaving me and Dad for _him_!"His voice gets slightly louder as he speaks, but he doesn't raise it above a whisper, in fear of waking my parents.

"I'm so sorry, Alex."I know it's inadequate, but I know he understands.My heart is breaking for him.He's in so much pain and I can't help him.

  
_//So, if you're mad, get mad;   
Don't hold it all inside,   
Come on and talk to me now//  
  
_

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

I push myself up until I can look into his eyes."Don't be sorry.Don't ever be sorry.There is nowhere in the world I would rather be than here with you."

"I know…I'm just so mad at her right now.I couldn't stay there another minute.I thought I would start screaming at her or something."

"It's okay to be mad," I say, cupping his face in my hands.At first, he avoids looking me in the eye, then he finally gives in."She did a horrible thing.But that doesn't mean she stopped loving you."

  
_//And hey,   
What you got to hide?   
I get angry too,   
Well, I'm a lot like you//  
  
_

"I laughed when she told me," he tells me, his voice low and miserable."It just seemed so…crazy.I thought they were happy, you know?Have I really been that distant that I didn't even see what was happening?"

I kiss his forehead, his eyes, and his nose, and he pulls me back onto his chest."You didn't see it because they didn't _want_ you to see it."

He pulls away from me and rolls on his side.His face is fierce, angry – nothing like his usual easygoing expression."I didn't wee it because _I_ didn't want to see it.And they've been hiding the divorce from me, too.It'll be final in another couple of months."

I can read between the lines.I know him well enough to know what he's afraid to say.I wrap my arms around him from behind."Alex, listen to me._You_ are not responsible for this.This is their mess.It affects you, I know, but it is, ultimately, their relationship, and it's up to them to deal with it."

"I know."He doesn't sound angry anymore.He sounds defeated.And I think that scares me even more.

"Would you want your parents to interfere in our relationship, if we were having problems?"He shakes his head hesitantly."If we have children someday, wouldn't you want to protect them from our problems?Isn't that what parents do?"

"Yeah…but I would've liked a little more warning.God, Izzy, I was totally blindsided…"

"I know," I whisper soothingly."But it is not your fault.And it's okay to feel whatever you feel."

  
_//When you're standing at the crossroads   
And don't know which path to choose,   
Let me come along,   
'Cause even if you're wrong//  
  
_

He turns to face me and pulls me down on his chest."There's something else you should know."His voice sounds serious.

"What?" I ask.I try to ignore the shiver that runs down my spine.

"Mom asked me if I wanted to live with her."

"Oh."

"She's moving to Texas with him."

"_Oh_."I think my vocabulary has been reduced to that one word._Oh_.I'm scared to say anything else.I don't want to hear the answer to my unspoken question.Because whatever he does, I'll feel guilty.Guilty if he stays, because we both know he would be staying, at least in part, for me.And guilty if he goes, because I didn't beg him to stay, because I love him enough to let him go but wish I didn't.

//I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you,   
Won't let nobody hurt you//  
  


I know in my heart that I would follow him to the ends of the galaxy.I know we are meant to be together forever.I know I would stand by him though anything.Love him through anything.

I just don't know if I can live without him.

"I told her no," he says softy.I can hear the tiny tremor in his voice."I can't leave Roswell.Not yet.It's not my time.Dad's here, Liz and Maria and everyone…and _you're_ here."

I took a deep breath, knowing this was probably the hardest thing I would ever have to say.But I know it has to be said, or else I really _would_ be Vilandra."Alex…pretend for a moment, I wasn't in the picture.Would you go with your Mom?"

//I'll stand by you,   
Take me in into your darkest hour,   
And I'll never desert you,   
I'll stand by you//  
  


He looks me in the eye."No."I can see the truth of that single word in his eyes.

I wonder briefly if I'm a bad person because of the relief that's flowing through my veins right now.And then I promptly put aside that question as something to ponder during one of my many sleepless nights.

I smile at him and kiss his cheek.Then I pull the blankets over both of us and curl up beside him."Let's get some sleep, okay?" 

_//And when, when the night falls on you, baby,   
You're feeling all alone,   
You won't be on your own//  
  
_

He tries to hide a yawn and fails miserably."Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?What about your parents?"

I wave my hand toward the door, effectively locking it, and cuddle closer to him."I don't want you to be alone tonight."I can see him smiling in the moonlight – his first real smile of the night – and I grin back."Sweet dreams."

"I love you," he says, closing his eyes.

  
_//I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you,   
Won't let nobody hurt you//  
  
_

Slowly, as he drifts deeper into dreamland, his features relax.He looks like a little boy again, but this time, I can see that he feels safe.I'm glad I can give that to him.

_  
_I watch him as he sleeps.I know I won't sleep again tonight – I'll just spend the night thanking whatever force in this world that brought us together."I love you, too," I whisper.

//I'll stand by you,   
Take me in into your darkest hour,   
And I'll never desert you.   
I'll stand by you//   
  



	11. Never Let You Go - I Will Remember You

I will remember you 

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES

** **

**Never Let You Go**

_Part One– I Will Remember You_

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan (my Canadian roots are going to be shining through with the next few instalments).So please don't sue me.

Author's Note:Alex and Isabel didn't get to play out the story most of us know they deserved.Since the writers chose to kill off a wonderful character, and therefore can't tell the story that still needs to be told, I've decided to attempt it.Obviously, in my AU world, Alex doesn't die.Since we all know they can't live in a perfect world, I've decided it's time they get a serious plot.And I always love feedback.It will keep me writing, so if you want more, you've got to tell me.

Distribution:Ask and ye shall receive.

Isabel POV – I Will Remember You The worst has finally happened. It's not like I haven't been expecting it.I've felt like we were living on borrowed time ever since the night I told him I loved him.I was willing to let him in, let myself get hurt, if that was the price I had to pay to be with him.And I've never regretted that.I _will_ never regret a moment I spend with him. It still shocked me, though.I couldn't believe it was happening now, when I was finally truly happy.When I had everything I ever wanted. All this time, I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop.Nothing about my life has ever been easy and normal, and I knew the peace and happiness we were experiencing was a momentary lull.I'm surprised it lasted this long. The other shoe dropped today.No, actually, it was more like a bomb. _//I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories// _ I was writing a history paper in my room when it happened.Max and Michael came tearing up the stairs, screaming at me to turn on the news.Before I could even reach for the remote control, Michael leapt over my bed and dove for the television.Max was frantically dialling Tess' number. "What's wrong?" I exclaimed. Neither of them answered me.Max was ordering Tess to turn on her TV, and Michael was busily flipping stations. And then my blood ran cold.I knew what was wrong instinctively.There was only one thing that could possibly freak my brothers out like this.Tears began to trickle down my cheeks and visions of every moment Alex and I shared over the past ten months flashed through my mind. The Special Unit is back.And they're out for blood. Our blood.

_//Remember the good times that we had?   
I let them slip away from us when things got bad   
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun   
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one// _

From the first moment I saw him, back when we were nine years old, I knew there was something different about him.It was like my soul recognized him.I just couldn't articulate it back then.

When I grew older, and really started to know him, I recognized the difference again.He wanted to see the real me.Not many guys want to do that – most of them just lived to try and grope me.And he was willing to stand by me throughout everything.He let me into his heart, no questions asked and no strings attached.I just couldn't do the same for him.I will forever regret that.

Then we finally found each other again – when I was finally ready to let myself be with him – and my life was perfect.He makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything.I love him more than I ever thought possible.

_//I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories// _

And now I have to leave him.Max has ordered us to pack our things.We're getting the hell out of dodge.Spring Break's coming up, and we've told our parents that we're going camping again.

Going camping.Even those two words bring tears to my eyes.All I can think about is our trip last summer.

We don't know how long we'll be gone, or even if we can ever come back.But the FBI's been swarming through Roswell, and we know it's only a matter of time before they find us.So our bags are packed and we're ready to go.

The only thing left is to say goodbye.

_//I'm so tired but I can't sleep   
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep   
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word   
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard//_

I haven't slept in two days.Not since we found out.Horrible nightmares plague my dreams, where faceless men in white lab coats pry me out of his arms and throw me in a white room.

I tap on his window.I know he's inside, sleeping, and I hate to wake him, but I can't wait any longer.If this is our last night, then I want to spend it with him.I don't want to miss a second of our time together.

_//But I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories// _

"Isabel?" he whispers sleepily as he opens the window and helps me inside.

I don't say anything at first.I just throw myself in his strong arms and cry into his chest.

He strokes my hair and leads me over to his bed, whispering soft words of comfort in my ear.I'm struck by how familiar this is – it's only been a month since he appeared at my window in tears.But I know that this can't be fixed as easily as his broken heart.By the end of the night, both our hearts will be shattered.

_//I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose   
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose   
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night   
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_//

My sobs end in an inelegant hiccup, and I know my eyes are swollen and red, but I'm beyond caring."What's wrong?" he finally asks, sensing that I'm finally able to speak.

Then I look into his eyes and I don't have to say anything at all.He can read everything in my eyes.

"You're leaving?" he whispers hoarsely.I nod, fighting back my tears."When?"

"In a few hours," I whisper miserably.In that moment, as I explain Max's plan, I would give up everything, all my powers, to stay with him forever.But I don't have a choice.

The only light in the room is from the streetlight outside as he pulls me on his lap and wraps his arms around me.He gently kisses me, and I can feel the tears start again as the flashes envelope both of us.

Finally, we break apart."I'm not letting you go, Isabel.Not now, not ever.I'm coming with you."

My heart skips a beat for a moment before reality breaks in."Alex, you can't.It's too dangerous."

He shakes his head furiously."Yes, I can, Izzy.I _will_ not leave you.And if you don't let me come, I will pack my bag and follow you."

I momentarily consider what the others will say - then I tell my mind to go to hell and listen to my heart.I knew from the moment Max told us we had to leave that I would not be leaving with out him.I could never let him go.Not even my desire to keep him safe can compare with my need to have him next to me."Okay," I whisper, kissing him."But what about your Dad?Can you really leave him?"

He smiles at me sadly."I wish it hadn't come to this, but I can.I would do anything to be with you," he adds as he hauls a duffle bag out of his closet and begins stuffing clothing in it.

I watch him as he packs.I smile a little as he throws in some clothes and the picture of us I gave him last Christmas.Max had told us that we could only bring a bag apiece, so the majority of mine was packed with clothes.But I had also managed to squeeze in the stargazing book Alex gave me two years ago and a photo album filled with pictures of my family, my friends, and my love.I was almost out the door when I ran back to grab Bo Bunny, a ratty old stuffed animal that has seen better days.My dad gave it to me the day I was officially adopted, and I've never left him behind since.I even dragged him camping last summer, even though he's lopsided because some of his stuffing fell out and patched of his fur have been rubbed off.

"Is it okay if I take my laptop?" he asks, gesturing to his desk.I nod, realizing that having a secure computer would probably help us in the long run.Then he takes a backpack from his closet and disappears.

A few minutes later, he returns.I quirk one eyebrow and look questioningly towards the bag.He grins."Look inside," he says, grabbing two pillows and a couple of blankets from his closet and tossing them on top of his bag.

I open the bag and start to laugh.He's packed a bag of snacks – soda, Tabasco sauce, chips, fruit, cookies, and sandwiches."I figured we wouldn't have much time to stop," he says, glancing up from the letter he's writing for his father.

Have I mentioned my boyfriend is perfect?

_//And I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories// _

He stores his duffle and laptop under the backseat of my jeep as I pace nervously.It's only an hour until dawn, and we're at Buckley Point, waiting for the others to join us.I wonder briefly how I'll explain Alex's presence to the others, and then I decide I don't really care.We belong together, and if the don't want him with us, I'll stay in Roswell with him and take my chances.

I watch him pile the pillows and blankets in the backseat and sling his backpack on the floor of the jeep.On our way here, we stopped at the 24-hour drugstore and bought necessities like shampoo, soap, and toothpaste.We figured that no one would remember them in their hurry to pack.And I halfway suspected that I wouldn't be the only one bringing my human counterpart with me.

My suspicions were proved correct when I saw Max pull up with Liz sitting in the jeep beside him and Michael and Maria in the back.Tess and Kyle arrived a moment later, each carrying their bags and gripping hands.

"Guess we all had the same idea," Max says unnecessarily.I smile and grab Alex's hand.

"We'd better go," Tess says, wiping tears from her cheeks as she hugs Michael tightly.She and Kyle toss their bags in next to Alex's and mine.

"Isabel and Tess know the destination.We'll each take different routes and meet up in a week.If the other group doesn't show up after three days, go to the second meeting point and wait a week.If there's still no word, assume the worse has happened and hide as best you can," Max orders.Then he and Michael hug me goodbye.I can only hope this won't be the last time I see my brothers.I'm crying so hard I can't see as Alex buckles me into the back seat and Tess gets behind the wheel.

"It'll be okay," he whispers, kissing my tears away."I love you."

_//And I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories   
Weep not for the memories// _


	12. Never Let You Go - You Can Sleep While I...

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES

THE STARGAZER CHRONICLES 

** **

Never Let You Go - You Can Sleep While I Drive 

Disclaimer:I don't own them.If I did, Roswell would be a totally different world.This wouldn't be necessary.And I would be SUCH a happy camper.Also, I don't own _You Can Sleep While I Drive_ by Melissa Ethridge.So please don't sue me.

Alex POV – You Can Sleep While I Drive

We've been driving for seven days non-stop.

Seven long days and even longer nights of not knowing if each breath could be our last.

Seven excruciating days and nerve-wracking nights of searching the rear-view mirror for cars that could possibly be trailing us.

I'm scared.I freely admit it, but I've got to be strong.Isabel needs me to be strong right now.That doesn't stop me from being scared, though.I'm terrified I will never see Liz and Maria again.I'm terrified that I'll never be able to go home again.But most of all, I'm terrified that the Special Unit will catch us.

But one thing I'm not scared about is Isabel.I will never regret coming with her, no matter what happens.I will never let her go.We belong together, and I would go crazy with worry if she had left me behind in Roswell.

If I can see she's okay, I can at least pretend to be sane.I can go crazy with worry with her.

I would know, though, if anything happened to her and I wasn't around.I would feel it.Our bond, our connection, is so strong that sometimes, I'm not sure where I end and she begins.

_//Come on baby let's get out of this town  
I got a full tank of gas with the top rolled down  
There's a chill in my bones  
I don't want to be left alone  
So baby you can sleep while I drive  
I'll pack my bag and load up my guitar  
In my pocket I'll carry my harp  
I got some money I saved  
Enough to get underway  
And baby you can sleep while I drive//  
  
_

Isabel's asleep next to me.She's trying to dreamwalk someone in the other jeep, just to make sure they're okay.If we don't run into any problems, we should be at the meeting place by lunch, but she's worried sick.We all are.

Tess is curled up in a corner of the back seat.We ran into a sticky situation a few hours ago, when we stopped to pick up more snacks, and she had to mindwarp a bunch of people to hide us.Kyle had spotted someone who might have been following us.It might have been paranoid delusions, but we weren't about to take any chances.Not with something so important.And thanks to her, we were able to make a quick getaway.So now she's resting, trying to recover her strength, in case we need her again.

"Are you okay driving, man?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah, I think so," I answer."Try and get some sleep for a while – I'll need you to take over in a couple of hours."

And then there's silence, with only the sound of the wind whipping against the cover of the jeep and the low drone of the engine to keep me company.I lose myself in my thoughts in an attempt to escape the monotony of the road.

As always, I think about my princess.I remember the way her eyes lit up last Christmas when she saw her present.I remember the way she held me the nigh my mother left.I remember how nervous she was when she told me she loved me last spring at the prom.

I hope we can go to the prom again this year.

Hell, I just hope we can go home again.

We called Valenti from a payphone two days ago.We knew we were risking a lot, but we just had to know what was going on at home.He said our parents are all still blissfully ignorant that we aren't sleeping under the stars, and that even if we don't make it back in time for classes, he's got a cover story worked out for us.Sometimes it's good to have an adult on our side.

He also said that his friend from the FBI, Agent Duff, is working on getting the Special unit shut down again – for good this time – but that it will take time.And that the only thing we can do until then is lay low and keep the Czechoslovakians out of their clutches.

Like I'd let them get anywhere near my Isabel.I'd die first.

He also said he hadn't heard from Max yet.

  
_//We'll go thorough Tucson up to Santa Fe  
And Barbara in Nashville says we're welcome to stay  
I'll buy you glasses in Texas a hat from New Orleans  
And in the morning you can tell me your dreams//_

We're meeting the others in New Orleans.We've been taking a very circuitous route to get there – from Roswell to Santa Fe to Tucson, then down into Mexico and over to San Antonio before heading north to Oklahoma City and Nashville.The other group headed north and then east, but we agreed that our best bet was to take the most complicated path we could dream up.Tess and Kyle spent over three hours marking out a path that zigzagged and backtracked across the country while Isabel dreamed up fake names and changed our identification.I just hope it's enough to keep all of us safe.

Isabel changed our appearances when we reached Santa Fe, too.So now Kyle and I are blonde, Isabel's a brunette and Tess is a redhead.

I like her as a brunette, but I've gotta admit – I can't wait until I can run my fingers through her long blonde hair again.

I pull over for gas in the early pre-dawn hours.After filling up the tank and paying the tired and grumpy cashier, I head back onto the highway.It's mostly deserted at this time of night, and I'm hopeful we can make better time.Just a few more hours and we'll be there…  
  


"Hi," she whispers, stretching as best she can in the confines of the jeep.She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Hi yourself," I whisper back, trying not to wake the others."Did you have good dreams?"

  
_//You know I've seen it before  
This mist that covers your eyes  
You've been looking for something  
That's not in your life  
My intentions are true  
Won't you take me with you  
And baby you can sleep while I drive//_

Her eyes mist over."I couldn't reach them," she says brokenly."Alex, what do you think it means?"

I swallow, knowing she's spent the entire night searching for our friends.Not finding any of them isn't a good sign, but I can't let her get discouraged.Not now."They're probably all awake, Izzy.It's pretty close to Max's deadline, and if their route was even a little bit as backwards as ours, they're probably busy trying to reach the meeting point in time."

She knows what I'm doing, I can see it in her eyes when I glance over at her, but she nods anyway.She plasters a happy smile on her face that doesn't fool either of us and agrees with me."You're probably right."We do this every few hours – take turns reassuring each other.Neither one of us believes these little reassurances, but we cling to them desperately anyway. They're all we've got.  
  


Her eyes turn serious."Alex?" she asks in a tiny voice."Do you think we'll be okay?"

I know what she's really asking me._Do you think our lives can ever go back to normal? _I take her hand and bring it to my lips."Yeah, Izzy.We'll be okay."

  
_//Oh is it other arms you want to  
Hold you the stranger  
The lover you're free  
Can't you get that with me//_

She flashes a beautiful smile at me then, and I grin back at her.Some of the sadness has left her eyes, and I know I've managed to do that.

"I love you," she whispers as she leans over, resting her head on my shoulder.

I brush my lips across her forehead."I love you, too," I whisper."Go to sleep, baby.You can sleep while I drive, and when we get there, everything will be fine."

She murmurs sleepily as she cuddles closer to me, and I pray that I'm not lying to her.

  
_//Come on baby let's get out of this town  
I got a full tank of gas with the top rolled down  
If you won't take me with you  
I'll go before night is through  
And baby you can sleep while I drive//_


	13. Finding You - Lovers in a Dangerous Time

The Barenaked Ladies

The Stargazer Chronicles 

Finding You - Lovers in a Dangerous Time 

Disclaimer:I am in no way associated with Roswell.I also don't own the lyrics to _Lovers in a Dangerous Time_ by Barenaked Ladies (Canadian roots are shining through…)

Isabel POV – Lovers in a Dangerous Time

We've finally arrived.It's only been a week, but it feels like forever.I haven't been able to breathe since we left them, I've been so scared.But I can't breathe yet.Not until I know they're safe.

I look around the parking lot of the Motel 6 near New Orleans, and I can't stop the sigh of disappointment that escapes my lips when I don't see the jeep.Alex grabs my hand and squeezes it slightly.I know he's mentally telling me to relax, that there's still plenty of time.I squeeze back, communicating my understanding and my disappointment and my fear and my love.He kisses my forehead in response, telling me he already knows.

I love this man.

_//Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by_

_You never get to stop and open our eyes_

_One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall_

_The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all//_

Kyle returns with two keys and silently hands one to Alex.I think we can all agree that after seven days with each other's constant companionship, day and night, we are all eagerly awaiting some alone time.

And I, for one, am looking forward to a long, hot shower and a soft bed.The alien cleaning method – waving your hand over yourself – works fine on the road when stopping could mean your destruction, but nothing beats the real thing.

The room's décor was oddly comforting.It looks like it could have been anywhere in the world, from Beirut to Timbuktu, and it reminded me a little of the hotels I used to stay in with my parents when we went on road trips during summer vacations when Max and I were little.It definitely wasn't the Ritz Carlton, but it was clean and it wasn't a jeep, and that was enough for me.

I told Alex he could have the shower first while I wandered out to the front desk.I wanted to try and charm the guy there about giving up some information, but unfortunately, he couldn't tell me what I wanted to know.He couldn't tell me my brothers and their girlfriends were safe.

By the time I returned to the room, Alex was finished with the shower.As I stood under the hot stream of water, I could feel my muscles relax for the first time since we pulled out of Roswell.

For the past seven days, a flood of mixed emotions has washed over me.Fear, of course, but also awe and love for the man who is willing to risk everything to be with me.

Seven days.In just a few more hours, a few more days, we'll know if we'll ever see our friends, our family, ever again.We'll know if we can ever go home again.

I want to know, more than anything, but at the same time, I wish time could stand still.Because if it did, I wouldn't have to face the reality that maybe my life as I knew it is over.

But the hours keep on racing by.

_//Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time//_

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" he asks softly from the other side of the curtain.I'm still in the shower, but all of a sudden, it alls seems too much for me.Everything was too intense, too real.

"No, I'm not," I whisper, choking back another sob as I slide to the bottom of the bathtub and tuck my knees under my chin.The water's grown cold and my skin has become wrinkly, and I know I should get out, but even that simple task seems too much, too hard, too complicated.If I stay in the shower, I can hide from the world."I don't know if I'll ever be okay again."I'm crying now, and I can't stop the tears I've been holding back since we began this demented journey from hell.

He pulls back the curtain and turns off the water.He wraps me in a towel and scoops me into his arms, carrying me to our bed.Silently, he rubs my hair dry as I sob into his shirt.

I cry for Max and for Michael, for Liz, for Maria, for Tess and Kyle, and for Alex.None of them deserve this, and yet we are all trapped in this horrific nightmare.

_//These fragile bodies of touch and taste_

_This fragrant skin this hair like lace_

_Spirits open to the thrust of grace_

_Never a breath you can afford to waste//_

He murmurs gentle words of comfort to me as he gathers me onto his lap and rocks me as if I were a small child."It's going to be okay, Izzy," he whispers, kissing my forehead."I swear to you, I'll make it okay."

I look into his eyes, and I can see the determination burning in them, and I know he will move heaven and earth to make everything okay for me again.I love him for it.

Then I realize what a fool I've been.Nearly a year ago, I promised myself I would never do anything again to jeopardize our relationship.But because of my silly fears, I was doing it now.I don't know how much time we have on this planet – it all might collapse down around us tomorrow – but I don't care anymore.Nothing matters right now except the two of us.

_//Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time//_

He kisses me gently, and I return it, trying to show him all the love and passion and adoration I feel for him in my soul.I can see the flashes starting, and they're all of me.I'm his world, and he's not afraid to tell me.

He pulls away and strokes my face, brushing the last of my tears from my cheeks."Are you sure?" he whispers, seeking reassurances.

I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulders for a minute, listening to our hearts beat.Then my eyelids flutter open and I smile at him and nod.I'm sure.I've never wanted anything more.

_//When you're lovers in a dangerous time_

_Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime _

_Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight _

_Got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight//_

Later, we're lying together with my head resting on his chest and his arms holding me tight, staring out at the night sky.I've never felt so content, so safe.I've found my home in his arms."It's almost daylight," he whispers.

I nod absently."I know."

"You should try and sleep."

I smile at him and brush my lips across his chest."Do you regret it?" I ask, needing to know but afraid of the answer.

He shakes his head and kisses my hair."Never."

"But…Alex, I brought you into something that you shouldn't be involved in.We're running from the FBI.You should be playing with your band and hanging out at the Crashdown."I bit my lip."I put you in danger."

_//When you're lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

_Lovers in a dangerous time//_

"Izzy, look at me," he says, his voice serious."I love you and there is nowhere in this world I would rather be than here with you.Finding you, loving you – it's what I was born to do._I love you_."

And this time, when he says the words, I believe him.I've found my home in his arms."I love you, too."

_//We were lovers in a dangerous time_

_We were lovers in a dangerous time//_


	14. Finding You - I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

The Stargazer Chronicles

The Stargazer Chronicles 

Finding You – I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing 

Disclaimer:Roswell's not mine.And neither are the lyrics to Aerosmith's _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_.

Alex POV – I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

She's sleeping now, curled up in my arms, and all I can do is stare at her beautiful face.She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, so relaxed…I've never seen her look this relaxed when she's awake.And if I've brought her even a little bit of that peace…

She is everything I've ever wanted and more.Finding her was the best thing that has ever happened to me.I don't know how I, little Alex Whitman, ever made an angel like Isabel Evans fall in love with me, but I'll be eternally grateful to whatever fates that brought us together.And now that we're together, I'm never going to let her go.

//I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure//  
  


She's smiling in her sleep, and I hope her dreams are happy ones.The early morning sun is dancing across her face, and I pull her closer to me.She automatically snuggles closer, placing her head on her spot, right above my heart.

Like she could ever be far from my heart.

Is it totally twisted of me to be grateful, in a way, that the FBI's after us?Not that I want them to catch us – I would die myself before I ever let anyone lay a hand on Izzy – but is it wrong to be happy I get to spend so much time with her?Not that I wouldn't prefer to be lying on a beach somewhere next to her, but you've gotta work with what you've been given.

_//Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing//  
  
_

Before she finally fell asleep tonight, she whispered that she loved me.I know that, I could never doubt it, but those three words - there's just something about them.And coming from my angel's lips…there is nothing better in this world.

I'm never letting her go.I decided that tonight when she smiled up at me and her eyes sparkled and she told me she loved me. I'm never letting her go, not until we're old and grey and we've shared a lifetime together.

I want to marry her someday.

  
_//Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever//_

Laying here next to her, holding her in my arms – I've found heaven right here on earth.I'm the luckiest man on earth because somehow, someway, I've made an angel fall in love with me.

I'm the happiest man on earth because she loves me.

She stirs a little, and for a minute I worry that she'll wake up, but she just relaxes in my arms.Everything's silent, and all I can hear is her breathing softly and our hearts beating together.I would love nothing more than to spend forever with her like this, holding her in my arms, watching her sleep.

_//I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing//_  
  


Even when we shared our dreams…it's nothing like this.Holding her in my arms, knowing she's really here with me, knowing that she loves me as much as I love her…it's nothing short of magical.No dream can ever compare to the reality of holding Izzy in my arms.

The phone rings once, shrilly, and I snatch it off its cradle, hoping to keep it from waking her.I know it has to be Kyle or Tess; they're the only ones who know the name we registered under."Hello?"

"It's Kyle.We've found them."

"They're here?" I ask, surprised.Beside me, I can feel Isabel stirring.

"Yeah.Just spotted the jeep in the parking garage down the street.They've gotta be around here somewhere."

"Okay.We'll meet you outside in twenty minutes."

  
_//I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
And I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah//  
  
_

"Who was that?" she asks sleepily.

I bend down to give her a good-morning kiss."Kyle and Tess spotted the jeep."

Hope, joy and fear flash through her beautiful eyes."Really?They're okay?" she whispers, her voice sounding like a little girl's.

I smile reassuringly."We'll find them.I promise."

"Thank-you," she whispers, leaning up to capture my lips with her own.When we finally break apart, I'm breathless."I love you," she says seriously, cupping my face in her hands and staring into my eyes.

  
_//Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing//  
  
_

I can't look away from her beautiful eyes.I think I could stare at them for an eternity without seeing everything that's in them.Love, happiness, devotion, loyalty, trust – it's true what they say.Eyes are the windows to the soul.I can see everything she feels in those chocolate-brown depths.

  
_//I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
But I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing//  
  
_

"I love you, too, Izzy," I say, hoping she can see everything I'm feeling in my eyes, too.And then she flashes me her beautiful smile, and her eyes are sparkling, and I know everything's going to be okay.We'll make it okay.And I don't want to miss a minute of my time with her.

  
_//I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
And I don't wanna miss a thing//_


End file.
